This invention relates to an electronic device including a sensor and a method of manufacturing thereof.
In the development of devices including sensors special requirements may be taken into account, in particular when designing the package of a sensor device. For example, certain sensors, such as pressure sensors, gas sensors or humidity sensors, may require an opening through which the fluid which is to be detected is applied to the sensor.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.